The Longest 3 Months Ever
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Douglas is in a coma for 3 months. During these 3 months, the Elite Force and the Davenports face all sorts of challenges, but try to overcome them. Set as a prequel to my Season 2 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport and his teammates, Kaz Duncan, Oliver Bernstein, Skylar Storm, and Bree Davenport were sitting in the waiting room of Centium City General Hospital. After a critical injury occurred to Bree and Chase's father, Douglas, they had tried to bring him to the couch and get some smelling salts. At first, he was able to weakly communicate and asked for some food, but within a few hours, he became completely unresponsive. With the help of their uncle, Donald, Bree and Chase had gotten Douglas to the hospital, but things were not looking up. When the doctor examining Douglas appeared at the door, Chase knew to prepare for the worst. After all, this was all his fault. He shouldn't have let his fake girlfriend, Reese, in the penthouse, or Douglas would be alright.

"How is he?" Chase asked.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma. His brain is experiencing trauma of the worst degree, stopping his sensory response," The doctor replied.

Chase groaned. "I can't help but think this is all my fault!"

Although they had not been on too-good terms lately, Oliver decided Chase needed a friendly ear. "It's not your fault," Oliver assured him. "It's Roman and Riker's, for destroying Mighty Med in the first place!"

"But if I had known about her then, when I let her in the penthouse…" Chase said, the mention of shape-shifters only seeming to tip him off. What even would they be doing now, considering they had the superhero list? "Then Douglas would be okay!"

"Hey, at least we're all together," Skylar said, hoping to get the boys looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, about that," Donald said, having just returned from the bathroom. "I'm kicking you guys out of the penthouse until further notice,"

"Wait, why?" Kaz asked.

"For protection against the shapeshifters, obviously," Bree realized. "Because that's where they expect us to be?"

Donald looked around the room nervously. "Yes, exactly,"

"So where do you expect us to go instead?" Oliver asked.

Without missing a beat, Donald replied, "The Bionic Academy,"

"With all the students, Adam, Daniel, and Leo?" Bree asked hopefully, although a scared tone in her voice hinted that this made her uneasy.

"Actually, no," Donald laughed. "You see, with Douglas gone, I'll need to break the news to Daniel, and he's gonna have to live with me, Tasha, Leo, and Naomi in the pent…" Donald took a minute to catch his breath. "Mansion,"

"What did you do to the mansion?" Chase asked, confused.

"Well, uh…" Donald began to scratch his hair, which Chase noticed there seemed to be significantly less of.

"Are you stressed, Mr. Davenport?" Skylar asked.

"Well, yes and no," Donald said. "My brother's in a coma, Adam's moved out, we lost the house…"

"Lost...the...house?" Chase asked, shocked. Their childhood home? Granted, they had only lived in the basement, but that didn't give Donald any motive to sell it.

"D.I. has been falling on hard times," Donald replied. "I mean, really hard. So we made budget cuts, and I had to sell the mansion and fire half my staff, to replace them with older bionic students and find new homes for the younger ones, and that would have left Leo alone at the academy, but he's offered to keep living with me, Tasha, and Naomi..."

"You Davenports and your details," Oliver laughed.

"So, what did Adam do?" Bree asked.

"He bought his own house, but I've never seen it," Donald replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Douglas should be waking up any day now," Leo sighed as they gathered once again in the penthouse.

"You know what they said at that new Mighty Med. It may be a few months. I'm glad they had a place to keep him safe," Donald said.

"Donnie, where on Earth has Chase been?" Tasha asked. "I didn't see him a couple days ago moving into the academy with the others,"

"I think he's too sad," Donald said. It was then that the door buzzed.

"I'll get it," Tasha said. As Tasha opened the door, she saw a young woman with a paper in her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Davenport," The woman said. "My name is Reese Lizer. My family just moved in across the hall…"

Donald and Leo looked at each other, surprised. They had forgotten to tell Tasha what the shapeshifters looked like. And now, one was living there with them.

"So nice to meet you, Reese," Tasha said. "Would you care to join us for dinner at some point?"

A devilish smile appeared on Reese's face. "I would love too,"

"Should we tell her, Big D?" Leo asked.

"Maybe not, but I have the perfect situation," Donald said.

Leo didn't want to question Donald's reasoning, but decided to go check on Naomi.

"Donnie, wasn't that nice?" Tasha asked. "New neighbors,"

"Uh, no, it's not nice…" Donald began. It would be hard saying no to Tasha, who currently looked very shocked. Donald quickly looked over at the calendar. "Because I made dinner reservations, yep. Pretty nice ones at that Italian restaurant…"

"Oh, I see. Nevermind then, I'll ask the Lizers to reschedule for tomorrow night," Tasha realized.

"Uh, yeah, great," Donald sighed, deciding he would tell her during the dinner.

"But where are we gonna find a babysitter on such short notice?" Tasha asked.

"Let's call up Skylar, considering Leo has that game tonight, Adam's who knows where, Daniel's in shock…" Donald started to say.

"I get it, not many options," Tasha interrupted, laughing..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Roman and Riker were still pondering what to do with their father dead.  
"I can't believe that Bree girl took him out," Roman said.

"Father would have wanted what was best for us," Riker replied.

"I feel as if without him, we've lost a major element in the war," Roman said.

"Speaking of which, we need to change our policies," Riker explained. "Kaz set Ralph on fire. We shouldn't directly attack. We need to ditch our current plans, make something long-term,"

"Since when are you so smart?" Roman asked, angered.

"Relax, Roman," Riker said. "Reese told me,"

"Ah, phew," Roman sighed with relief.

"But apart from that," Riker continued. "They've already lost one of theirs in exchange for one of ours. I see no reason why we shouldn't continue the pattern."

"That's a marvelous plan," Roman said. "I know just who to kidnap. The most valuable asset. The prettiest one as well, if I'm not mistaken,"

"You mean Bree?" Riker asked hopefully.

Roman smacked his forehead. "No, brother. Skylar, The one who put us in this mess,"

"That's a good plan,." Riker realized. "You kidnap Skylar, impersonate her, then try to do what she's doing to take another of their's,"

"Exactly," Roman grinned devilishly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, things were in disarray at the bionic academy.

""I'm not a fan of this new sleeping arrangement," Kaz groaned. "All here together, in the Mentor Quarters, with me next to a very pretty but annoying bionic girl…"

"Ignoring that last part," Bree laughed. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"I doubt anyone normal would, honestly," Chase grunted.

"But seriously," Skylar said. "The students, even if they're now in foster homes, left this place a mess," She pulled out a bag from the couch cushion reading "Dead Dove".

"Actually, I think that's Adam's," Chase said. "But good point. Still doesn't make the situation any better.."

"Don't worry, we will fight them, Chase," Bree assured him.

"If you guys could just go get jobs and leave me alone in peace, then I'd like that," Chase sighed.

"Chase, you really need help," Adam said as he entered the room. "Anyone know where the food store is?"

"One, it's called a fridge, two, WHY DO WE NOT HAVE FOOD IF BREE CAN JUST SPEED TO THE STORE?" Chase grumbled.

"Seriously," Oliver butted in, trying to get Chase to stop. "Chase, if you're mad about Adam's doves, maybe you should understand he's trying to be a musician…"

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Chase yelled. "All of you don't seem to understand this pain. Douglas could by dying...because of me. And Bree just uses her superspeed to buy useless things like conditioner to fix her "perfect" hair…"

"Chase, we all care care about Douglas. But it's important to keep your self-esteem. I've never auditioned for anything, but I'm still determined to be an actor, it's made me feel tougher," Kaz explained.

"Kaz, you just spend all your time doing improv games with your fire," Bree laughed.

"Some girlfriend you're gonna make," Kaz sighed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Bree asked.

"Er, nothing…" Kaz backed up nervously.

"Chase," Skylar said, also trying to make sure he was calm, though the expression on his face showed anything but. "At least Douglas has a chance of surviving, and you still have parents. I don't have real parents. I need other role models, like you guys,"

"I just can't take this anymore," Chase sighed. "Oliver, Skylar, go over to the banana stand and get away from these lunatics…"

"Chase!" Bree yelled, outraged.

"I've just had it, okay?" Chase said. He stormed out of the mentor quarters.

"My good, he's taking this break-up harder than usual…" Adam said.

"And what's this banana stand thing?" Kaz asked.

"That's what we'll find out, I guess…" Adam's voice said from another room.

"Wait, if that's Adam…" Bree began.

"Then who's that?" Oliver asked, pointing towards the Adam standing across from them. 'Your vocal manipulation can't work like that.."

"Glad you figured it out," The fake Adam, definitely a shapeshifter, laughed evilly, firing a knockout gun at Oliver, Skylar, Bree, and Kaz. He picked up Skylar's phone from the ground, assuming her form.

"This is Roman," The shapeshifter said, dialing a number. "Riker, the subjects are incapacitated. I will go and check on Naomi,"

"Good," Riker's voice said from the other line.


End file.
